Someone Like You
by Lady Giuletta
Summary: Claude bertunangan sama Alois. Walau kabar ini sempat membuat Sebastian shock, tapi akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Ciel...
1. 1 : News

Kom ban wa! Gomen nasai, minna! Ini hanya proyek yang kukerjakan selama liburan sekolah, mungkin ceritanya agak aneh karena Author sedang galau saat menulis cerita ini! Anyway, hope you enjoy this.. a story i dedicate for my lovely, dear cousin..

.

.

**Story by Juliet**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

* * *

.

.

Sebastian terhenyak. Hannah menelan ludah, berharap Sebastian tidak akan meledak setelah mendengar kabar barusan. Di luar dugaan, Sebastian hanya mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali, lalu dengan tenang menyesap _au lait_-nya tanpa bicara.

Di luar hujan gerimis, langit mendung dan matahari bersembunyi di balik awan. Sebastian memandang ke luar jendela, ke arah pepohonan yang basah oleh rintik air. Begitulah. Jadi itulah keputusan Claude. Akhirnya dia menemukan gadis baik-baik, dan menikah. Sesaat lalu, kabar itu menikam Sebastian dan dia merasa akan muntah, tapi kini dia mendapati dirinya baik-baik saja.

_Tentu saja,_ pikir Sebastian kecut. _Siapa yang akan memilih hubungan tidak jelas antar sesama pria ketimbang menikah dengan anak gadis orang kaya?_

Hannah kelihatannya tidak yakin harus berkata apa. Dia sendiri membenci bagaimana dialah yang harus memberitahukan kabar ini pada Sebastian. Oke. Dia tahu hubungan kedua sahabat sejak kecilnya itu lebih dari sekadar 'sahabat'. Dia tahu bagaimana hubungan Claude dan Sebastian, dan dia memilih diam saja. Kini dia menyesali keputusannya itu, jika bisa memutar waktu dia akan memberi tahu mereka betapa salah dan hinanya hubungan mereka. Tapi Hannah tidak sampai hati untuk mengatai temannya _homo_, dan dia memilih menghindari kenyataan itu.

Baik Hannah dan Sebastian diam selama beberapa menit, Sebastian mencerna informasi baru itu ke kepalanya sementara Hannah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Sampai akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, Hannah mendesah.

"Aku harus pulang, aku punya jadwal kursus." Gumam Hannah, setengah tidak yakin.

_Oke, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, _dalam hati Hannah berkata pada dirinya sendiri._ Tidak mungkin kan kalau Sebastian bakal bunuh diri hanya karena hal semacam ini. _Tidak. tidak mungkin. Tapi Hannah cemas sahabatnya itu bakal minum sampai pagi dan tepar di depan rumah orang asing. Bagaimanapun, Hannah harus pulang sekarang, muridnya akan datang ke rumahnya setengah jam lagi. Hannah mengajar biola, dan, ironisnya, setelah ini ia akan memberi kursus privat pada gadis yang jadi tunangan Claude Faustus.

Hannah akhirnya mengambil jaket dan tasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku pulang duluan?"

"Nggak papa, aku juga mau pulang," ujar Sebastian seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Lantas keduanya berjalan ke lahan parkir.

* * *

Sebastian membanting pintu dengan kasar.

"Baru pulang udah _bad mood,_" ujar William Michaelis heran. "Kenapa kau?"

"Nggak," balas Sebastian cetus pada kakaknya.

Will menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi dia memutuskan tidak akan ambil pusing. Tiga minggu belakangan ini Sebastian sudah bersikap sangat aneh, lebih sensitif dari biasanya, dan Hannah bilang hal itu hanya karena dia sedang berantem dengan Claude.

_Biarkan sajalah, nanti juga baikan sendiri_, batin Will dalam hati.

Hannah Anafeloz, Sebastian Michaelis, dan Claude Faustus, adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka bersekolah di TK, SD, dan SMP yang sama, dan dulu mereka tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Ketiganya jadi akrab dengan mudah, dan dulu keluarga Anafeloz bertetangga dengan keluarga Michaelis. Lalu setelah orang tuanya meninggal, Hannah dan ketiga adik kembarnya, Thompson, Timber, dan Canteburry, pindah ke daerah kota utama. Hal ini memudahkan mereka untuk bekerja, tentunya kembar tiga bisa menghemat ongkos transportasi ke universitas dan jumlah murid Hannah bertambah.

Claude mengambil SMA dan kuliahnya di luar negri, mengikuti ibunya pindah ke Amerika setelah orang tuanya bercerai. Setelah ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu, Claude kembali ke Inggris dan persahabatan mereka, yang selama lima tahun digantungkan pada _MSN _dan _facebook_, berlanjut kembali.

Sebastian melemparkan dirinya ke kasur, kepalanya pusing. Dan di saat pikirannya kacau hal terakhir yang sampai ke otaknya adalah skripsinya yang tak kunjung selesai karena tidak adanya inspirasi.

Sekarang, di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Sebastian yang masih kuliah. Hannah tidak mengambil kuliahnya, semenjak orang tuanya meninggal keuangan keluarganya kacau, dan Hannah lebih suka adik-adiknya yang menamatkan sekolah, toh cita-citanya sejak kecil adalah mengajar musik pada anak-anak. Claude menyelesaikan SMA-nya dalam 2 tahun, dan kuliahnya di Amrik diselesaikan dalam 2,5 tahun, sekarang dia bekerja pada perusahaan ayahnya.

Teringat hal itu, Sebastian mendengus. Bukannya tunangan Claude itu anak gadis mitra bisnis ayahnya? Jangan bilang kalau mereka ditunangkan secara paksa...

Sebastian termenung. Mungkin saja pertunangan itu bukan salah Claude. Sepertinya dia harus merubah rencananya untuk membunuh _mantan _pacarnya itu dan terlebih dahulu menanyakan keadaan sebenarnya.

* * *

"_Excellent!"_, puji Luca Trancy mendengar permainan biola adik perempuannya.

Alois tersenyum. Hannah tidak. Hannah hanya menatap kosong ke arah biola di tangan gadis _tunangan Claude _tersebut.

"_Ma'am? _Apa ada yang salah?" Alois bertanya, menyadari kebisuan mendadak gurunya.

"Ah, tidak," Hannah menutupi kecanggungannya dengan senyuman. "Tempo, gesekan, melodinya sempurna, Alois. Hanya saja..."

Alois menaikkan sebelah alis dengan jengkel.

".. kau tidak memasukkan perasaanmu." Ujar Hannah akhirnya.

"Tapi itu adalah_ perfect textbook performance!_"puji Aleister Chamber kepada sepupu perempuannya itu.

"Terima kasih." Alois memasang senyum palsu. "Bisa beritahu aku **apa maksudmu sebenarnya**, Ms Anafeloz?" tanyanya dengan suara sedingin es, berbeda dengan nada ramah yang digunakannya terhadap pujian Aleister.

Hannah hampir merinding membayangkan gadis inilah yang ditunangi sahabatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya _ditunangkan _dengan sahabatnya.

Alois Trancy adalah tipe gadis yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan Hannah tahu, gadis itu terobsesi dengan Claude. Alois akan bertingkah manis hanya di depan orang yang disukainya. Jika tidak ada orang, Alois akan bersikap semena-mena kepada guru privatnya itu. Dan Hannah _harus _mengikuti apa maunya. Hannah butuh uang untuk membayar kuliah ketiga adiknya, dan Alois Trancy membayar dua kali lipat dari yang dibayar murid reguler, hanya untuk meyakinkan Hannah akan kekayaan dan _kekuasaan _gadis itu pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Cobalah memasukkan perasaanmu," ujar Hannah mencoba mengabaikan rasa takutnya pada Alois. "Karena ini lagu romantis, dan sedih... maka tambahkan _rit* _di bagian terakhir dan lembutkan temponya."

"Aku melakukannya dengan **sempurna**." Alois berkata dengan suara yang bisa membekukan seluruh daerah khatulistiwa. "**Temponya sempurna.** Dan cobalah menghargai pengarang lagu ini. **A ritardando* is not necesarry,** because the composer said so."

Hannah menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus atau tertawa sinis. Ha! Alois Trancy menyuruhnya _menghargai _sang pengarang lagu! Benar-benar ironis. Alois adalah orang terakhir yang akan _menghargai_nya, gadis itu hanya mengatakan hal semacam itu untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya benar, bahwa tidak seorangpun lebih baik dibanding dirinya.

Hannah menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

.

.

* * *

Udah, minna-san! Maaf pendek! Dan gomen nasai karena di sini Alois jadi cewek.. habisnya aneh abis deh kalo Claude ditunangin ama anak _laki-laki_ mitra bisnis ayahnya =,="

Author masih bingung nih nentuin jalur cerita berikutnya gimana! #plakk... Readers ngarepinnya pairing yang kayak gimana? Karena Author nggak suka silent reader, jadi, REVIEW PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes

* * *

*Ritardando (rit.) istilah dalam musik yang berarti mengubah tempo secara bebas, di sini dalam konten melambatkan untuk menghayati


	2. 2 : Meet my cousin

"Bisakah aku pulang duluan?" Alois meminta ijin pada kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luca. "Aku tahu aku bermain jauh lebih buruk daripadamu, tapi aku kan hanya les satu jam?"

"Bukan begitu,_ big brother_!" sanggah Alois. "Aku hanya harus pulang sekarang! Ada telenovela yang ingin kutonton!"

"_Grandmother_ akan marah kalau ia tahu kau menonton sinetron Amerika lagi. Kau masih empat belas tahun, Alois."

"Itu hanya _kissing scene_! Yang benar saja, aku sudah bertunangan! Aku sudah dewasa!"

Luca memutar bola matanya. "Kau kan ditunangkan." ujarnya keceplosan.

Alois langsung cemberut.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Tapi tetap saja tunanganmu masih 21 tahun." Luca mengingatkan adiknya.

"Claude sudah punya pekerjaan tetap!" Alois membela tunangannya.

"Kupikir lagi, kalian terlalu muda untuk bertunangan, tapi kau terus-terusan merengek dan membujuk ayah untuk menikahkanmu dengan Claude. Apa yang kau sukai sih dari laki-laki seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah dewasa! Lagipula laki-laki seperti kakak tidak mungkin bisa melihat kelebihan laki-laki lain! Kalian kan sejenis!"

Hannah diam sementara kedua muridnya berdebat. Luca memang tidak menyukai adiknya bertunangan dengan Claude. Hannah juga tidak.

"Oh, _por favor, silencio!*_ Untuk kakak beradik yang selalu akrab seperti kalian, berdebat seperti ini... oh!" Aleister menyela dengan gaya berlebihan. "_Mi amor*_, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah terlebih dahulu."

Alois tersenyum manis. "_Gracias, hermano Aleister._"*

Luca mengernyitkan alis. Ia tidak suka adiknya pergi dengan Aleister, terutama karena sepupu yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan itu selalu menatap Alois dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Au diable_." Gumam Luca merutuki Aleister saat mereka pergi.

Alois masuk ke lift, diikuti oleh Aleister. Setelah tiba di bawah ia langsung berlari ke parkiran, ke arah mobil Aleister. _Mercedes SLK McLaren_ putih itu benar-benar tampak mencolok di antara mobil lainnya. Alasan Alois untuk berlari-lari seperti itu, bukan karena telenovela yang ditunggunya segera main, tetapi karena Aleister akan mencoba memeluk pinggangnya saat Luca tidak ada. Alois merasa jijik pada sepupunya itu.

* * *

Hannah berdecak. "Kamu tidak konsentrasi."

"Maaf, Hannah." Gumam Luca. Dia memang tidak konsentrasi. Ketimbang Kreisler, dia terus-terusan memikirkan adiknya. Bagaimana kalau Aleister sialan itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya...

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal." Ujar Hannah. Luca tertawa. Seolah Hannah bisa membaca pikirannya. Atau dia memang mudah ditebak.

* * *

"Aleister, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di kantor ayahku?" pinta Alois dengan nada manis.

"Tentu, _darling! _Tapi.. kenapa?" tanya Aleister bingung.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu _daddy_ sesuatu yang penting!"

"Oh, apa itu?"

"_Secret!_ Hanya Alois dan _daddy _yang tahu!" Alois menjulurkan lidah.

Aleister tertawa. Sama sekali tidak merasa diejek, dia malah berpikir bahwa tingkah Alois itu sangat imut.

Tentu saja Alois tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Aleister selama pria itu menuruti keinginannya.

Setibanya di sana, Alois segera menuju kantor Claude. Bukan kantor ayahnya. Tentu saja sejak awal tidak ada telenovela yang ingin ditontonnya ataupun _secret _yang ingin disampaikannya pada _daddy-_nya. Ia hanya mencari alasan untuk bertemu Claude, dan ia tahu Luca tidak akan mengantarkannya secara sukarela.

* * *

"Bisakah aku menemui Mr. Faustus?" tanya Sebastian pada sang _receptionist._

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu dengan nada dimanis-maniskan.

"Ya, atas nama Sebastian Michaelis."

"Hmm... baiklah ... Mr. Michaelis... Sebastian..." gadis itu tersenyum, membasahi bibirnya, masih berusaha tampak seksi di depan pria yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya itu. "Mr. Faustus sudah menunggu di ruangannya."

* * *

"Claude!" Alois langsung memeluk tunangannya itu.

"Ms. Trancy?" tanya Claude bingung dengan kehadiran tunangannya yang mendadak itu.

"Aaw, Claude, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kita kan sudah bertunangan?"

"Miss..."

"Hus!" sela Alois. "Panggil namaku, Alois."

"Alois," ujar Claude datar, menyembunyikan perasaan sebalnya. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu! Ayolah Claude! Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Alois manja sambil memeluk tunangannya erat-erat.

"Ya, Alois, aku merindukanmu. Sekarang tolong pulanglah. Sudah larut. Dengan siapa kau pergi ke sini tadi?"

"Ah, kau tidak kangen padaku! Kenapa kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak baik seorang _lady_ berkeliaran malam-malam begini." jawab Claude datar. "Dengan siapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku naik taksi." Alois berbohong. "Bisakah kau mencarikanku taksi untuk pulang?"

Claude memaki dalam hati. "Jangan, itu berbahaya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku."

Alois tertawa senang dalam hati. Reaksi Claude sudah dapat ditebaknya. Pria itu pasti takkan mengizinkan Alois pulang sendirian naik taksi walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Kapan kau akan selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku hanya punya janji dengan satu orang lagi." jawab Claude. _Dan orang itu adalah kekasihku, satu-satunya yang kucintai. Tapi ayahmu dan kamu tidak tahu itu,_ tambah Claude dengan nada mengejek dalam hati.

"Bagus! Kapan kalian akan selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi, Alois. Tolong tunggulah di _Starbucks. _Aku akan menyusul setelah urusan ini selesai. Beri aku sepuluh menit." _Sepuluh menit tidak akan cukup,_ keluh Claude dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tidak berencana melakukan seks di ruang kantornya. Walaupun terdengar menggiurkan, itu terlalu berisiko. Tapi sepuluh menit tetap tidak akan cukup untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Sebastian.

"Sepuluh menit?"

"Apakah kau membawa cukup uang?"

"...hanya uang taksi." Alois berbohong. Lagi.

Claude merogoh kantong dan memberikan _credit card _pada gadis itu.

"Miss Trancy, apakah kau keberatan untuk..."

"Alois."

"Alois, apakah kau keberatan untuk membelikanku _caramel frappucino"_

"Tentu tidak! Oke, aku pergi sekarang!"

"Terima kasih." Claude menghela napas lega. Terlalu cepat.

* * *

_Ini dia, persiapkan untuk menghadapi yang terburuk..._

Sebastian membuka pintu setelah sekretaris Claude memberinya tanda ok.

Dan apa yang dilihat Sebastian benar-benar merusak matanya. Bukan secara harafiah, tentu saja.

Gadis pirang itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Oh, maafkan aku." ujarnya.

"Tidak, saya yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf telah mengganggu." Sebastian membungkuk dan hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu! Sebastian!" cegah Claude.

Sebastian membeku di tempat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau diperbuatnya. Hatinya serasa diiris melihat gadis itu mencium Claude. Bukan di bibir, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Sebastian sakit.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Claude, berpura-pura bingung.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian." jawab Sebastian getir. Dia tahu betapa tidak sopannya kata-katanya barusan, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Tidak, sepupuku sudah mau pulang." ujar Claude cepat.

Alois mengernyitkan dahi bingung. _Sepupu?_

Sebastian tampak terkejut untuk sesaat. Sekarang ia memerhatikan Alois, dan baru saja menyadari betapa mudanya gadis itu. Usianya mungkin baru 15 tahun.

Alois tidak mengerti, tapi dia sedang terpesona dengan Sebastian sehingga tidak begitu peduli.

* * *

*por favor = tolong (Spain)

*silencio = tenang (Spain)

*mi amor = sayangku (Spain)

*Gracias = terima kasih (Spain)

*hermano = kakak laki2 (Spain)

*Au diable = kep4r4t (French)

* * *

Sesuai saran teman saya, ini saya kasih translation-nya diatas ya! ^^

Daripada readers pada bingung... kalo nemuin istilah aneh2 lainnya dan ga tau apa artinya, tolong kasih tau saya lewat review! :D

DISCLAIMER : MERCEDES bukan punya Author! Kuroshitsuji juga bukan loh!


End file.
